Curses
"The cost of angering powerful forces is a great one." -Adrik Firetouch Curses are a way of punishing people that is implemented by many powerful Spirits. The list of these curses is written below: * Must consume the last thing you ate before becoming cursed. If you fail to consume this item once per hour outside of sleep, you gain a level of exhaustion and 1d4 psychic damage. You can be vulnerable to this damage, you cannot be resistant. * You now have a glass jar, 11 inches high and 7 inches in diameter, filled with a strange, ethereal liquid. If for any reason this jar breaks, you die. You cannot be more than 10 feet from the jar. If you move more than 10 feet from the jar, it moves to follow you. * A random Ability Modifier becomes -2, decided by a d6 roll. If that Ability Modifier is already -2 or lower, roll again. * Whenever you naturally roll below a 10, for any check, you activate the Wild Magic Surge Table. Any spells that result from this are always targeted on you. * Whenever you consume any food, it becomes sand in your mouth. You can still gain nourishment from it, but must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, DC 14, to do so. * Whenever you bring a Creature’s Hit Points to 0, you inhabit with that Creature’s body for 1 minute. During this time, your actual body will attack you with the most convenient ability for it to use. If you, in the Creature's body, die during this time, you will die, both the body you inhabit and your original body. * Every hour, you must roll an Intelligence saving throw, DC 14. On a failure, lose all memories of that hour. * Every time you sleep, you must roll a Wisdom saving throw, DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma Modifier. On a failure, for the duration of the next day, you suffer an effect from the long term madness table, (Refer to DMG, page 260), which ends when you fall asleep, at which time, you must reroll the saving throw. * You cannot tell friend from foe in battle. Whenever you roll an attack, or cause any effect with the intention of causing damage, all player characters and NPCs roll luck. Whoever rolls lowest is the target of your attack or damaging effect. * Your body is dead. You count as undead while this curse affects you, and have resistance to necrotic damage and vulnerability to radiant damage. In addition, you will eventually decay into a shambling husk, and while you can heal damage, all wounds, scars and visible results of damage will remain. * You can only ever take Long rests. * Your hit point maximum is now half of what it would otherwise be, including additions to your hit point maximum, such as your level and any abilities and effects that increase your hit point maximum. * You cast thunderwave in a 15 foot cone originating from you at random during dialogue you verbally participate in. When you first speak in a sentence, you must roll a luck check, DC 10. On a failure, the curse takes affect at a random point in your sentence, determined by the DM. * Whenever you come into contact with hot water, your body becomes that of the last person you killed, until you come into contact with cold water. * You become the opposite gender. * You shout whenever you speak, and all other forms of communications must be performed in a way that draws attention to it. For example, all writing is written in large, capitalized scrawl, and sign language is communicated in overt signals anyone can see and will notice. * If you stand in one place for over one minute, you slowly begin to sink into the material you are standing on, and must perform a Strength saving throw, DC 10 + minutes stood in place (Minimum 11), to free yourself. This does not take effect if you are resting on a surface made of cloth or fur. * After being cursed, all writing appears as the last word you read before being cursed. * At a random point in all of your sentences, you must include the word “Die”. The placement of the word in your sentence is up to you, but it must be said regardless.